pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Life Guardian/Archive 1
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Life Guardian (talk • • RfBM page) This RfBM failed on 19:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) by User:Phenaxkian Is experienced in both the game and build-making, knows what works well and actually gives a shit about the pve section here. Is also one of the few people here that have any real experience in more than one part of pve. Andy 15:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Life 16:38, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Support # yes --Anonimous. D: 16:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) # Someone is direly needed to clean out all the bad theorycrafts. Getting along with everyone is secondary for BMs. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 11:04, 28 March 2009 (UTC) # He's not a member of the current PvX leading circlejerks and he's not bad at gw. Biased and perhaps a bit of a temper, but hey, we've promoted worse. In response to Auron's comment, a lot of PvPers are terrible at PvE because they don't understand things such as aggro, tanking, and other methods that are completely absent from PvP. It goes both ways. Bringing up a few comments made by a few terrible PvEers and comparing them to recognized PvPers is a huge joke. Countless German PvE guilds had methods for defeating Mallyx in NM and then HM that they guarded religiously. He's a respected member of LOD, which is about equivalent to being core for a Champ range guild. The fact that he's interested in PvE guilds would be a great trait, seeing as the current staff has just about 0 interest in such builds. '''tl;dr: Generalizing PvEers is just as bad as generalizing PvPers. There's a horrendously large number of terrible people in each group. The only problem with promoting Life would be that it would break the cycle of promoting from inside the PvX circlejerk. OH NOEZ. ··· Danny Does 06:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) # I like Life. He's actually good at Guild Wars. :o I've played with him before. We made major lulz of HM Factions. I can respect a man who helps a Pvx sysop out. ~ Big sysop 08:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) # I believe that he would be great BM, he is a respected member of a great pve guild, LOD, temper really isn't an issue, as like Danny stated above, we've promoted worse. Even if Auron is a better pve'er than Life, I doubt he has the time nor can be arsed to put fourth the effort to clear up the pve section of builds, while Life is willing to take the time and put fourth the effort. Life is also more familiar with the current pve meta, and plays in the elite areas of pve on an almost daily basis. 19:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) # I think Life is a pretty cool guy, he pves and doesnt afraid of anything --'Oj'▲' ' 03:04, 18 April 2009 (UTC) # whatever --Mafaraxas 05:19, 18 April 2009 (UTC) # He's a repected member in LOD and generally connected in-game to some of the top pve guilds which gives him a good idea of the pve meta. Another one to clean out and improve the pve section - half of its not even see pve skill update yet Athrun Feya 14:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) # I want to ruin this wiki, thus I support. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) # Seen him around a lot more, contributing to builds etc. He knows what he's talking about in PvE. But can be a bit of a dick, not as much as Anon though.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 17:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) # He is awesome and stuff. PVX-Ironboot 22:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) # Because PvE is srs bsns. Amorality 10:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Oppose # whoru. Brandnew. 16:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) # Looked through some contributions and tbh, I'd rather see more activity and more contributing contribution. I'd rather have Anonimous. Completely off-topic. Godbox 16:30, 9 March 2009 (UTC) #Another case of someone with minimal contributions being RFBMed because of a userspace circlejerk. Tab 16:32, 9 March 2009 (UTC) #Who?-- Liger414 talk 18:30, 9 March 2009 (UTC) #Stop it with these rfbms -- 19:31, 9 March 2009 # We don't need a PvE BM. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) # whoru?--Goldenstar 20:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) # who? --'Oj'▲' ' 20:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) # A direct quote from the description of BM: "the position of Build Master is reserved for people who are particularly well known for their build expertise." I take this to mean something other than someone who is completely convinced of their own correctness. -- Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 20:38, 9 March 2009 (UTC) # Lol we dont need a pve BM, we need someone to go in and delete all the repeat faggot farming builds that no one gives a shit about because anyone with half a brain can farm/PvE, Lol Shadowform. Oh right he's also elitist without being elite.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) # Whoami [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 04:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) #PvE is too much srs bsns for BM's [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 11:33, 10 March 2009 (UTC) #that guide to pve is a total joke. pvpers are better at pve than pvers are - case in point, team quitter beating DoA when all pvers could do was whine about how hard it was. then pvers copied their build verbatim and failed to run anything else for a year until ursan came out. then hard mode happened, and karlos et all claimed that mallyx was simply impossible to beat in hard mode, until racthoh and rob went in (with heroes, no less) and stomped his face. pvpers are used to build wars and flexibility, which, when combined with their generally heightened knowledge of the skill library, makes them better players overall. trying to pretend pvpers suck at pve while quoting a few bad players on stupid shit they say is a huge joke. also, Life's behavior on the talk page of that article threw out any chance he might have had left after reading the project page - lobbying to be a PvE bm then saying "Lol using save yourselves in high end pve" is a big mistake. -Auron 14:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) #Mostly contribs on anon stub shit and got buttfucked by Auron on a topic hes supposedly pro at. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) #Fix shit up, don't be a cock, and try again in three months. --71.229 04:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) #Auron's comment is irrefutable. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 09:49, 13 March 2009 (UTC) #Terrible with conflicts (can't remain neutral) and Auron pretty much said everything else that needed to be said. 19:01, 16 March 2009 #erm, what auron said '''Hydra 19:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) #You can clean out the PvE section with out being a BM. Drah McNinja 14:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) #nope 12:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) #skakid9090 01:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) #PvP players have a better grasp on skills since they're used the same exact way in PvP and PvE on a basic level. In PvP, the skills are used multiple ways since it's not instanced. That doesn't make them any better at PvE though, since you only need basic knowledge of skills there anyways. PvE doesn't change every time you enter it, thus requiring only one build to win it (pretty much). The existing BMs have enough knowledge to regulate the PvE section. Life doesn't need to be BM to make the PvE section pro or cover for any lack of knowledge. All the BMs do stupid shit so idk what auron was getting at there.--Relyk 09:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Neutral # I don't know much about this fella. --'-Chaos-' 16:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) # We'll see. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) # Pro: As a previous member of LOD, I can vouch for his PvE experience. Con: All the experience in the world can't make up for a bad rep. Summary: A great player, but I dunno about BM. 21:01, 9 March 2009 (UTC) # I personally haven't seen this guy talking as much as many, many, many other active people in the PvX community.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 00:59, 11 March 2009 (UTC) # I really can't say anything to this I do mostly pvp but recently even pve has been hard to me and I'm actually quite good in pvp. --Sugar Plums Faerie 13:25, 11 March 2009 (UTC) # ~ Ohhhhh wake up and smell the flowers, ohhhhh the warm sunshine and the cool breeze ~ 07:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) #Has been less of a cock lately. --71.229 10:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) #Gotten to know him better, and I like him more now. Tbh, I don't know if he should be a BM just yet. I know he wants to clean up the PvE section of the wiki, but he can do that w/o being a BM. I'm still thinking. 16:35, 17 April 2009 #I'm undecided, but atm I'm leaning towards support (just). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) #whoru.--Reason.decrystallized 19:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Life Guardian Life Guardian